Life Inside Dauntless
by HolbyCityFan13
Summary: What would life be like for Tris & Tobias if the war had never happened?(The simulation didn't take place, and none of the factions are against each other, so the events of Insurgent & Allegiant didn't happen.) Contains FourTris & Christina/Will.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tris**_

"Tris,we need to train gets here in five minutes." I pull my trainers on and meet Tobias in the hall. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"It'll be fine." It's my first time as an instructor - I worked in the tattoo place with Tori until Eric left 2 months ago, and they offered me the job. We walk down to the net to meet the initiates. I hear the train coming, and there is a scream as the initiates jump onto the roof. I can only assume that someone has fallen. Lauren will be telling the initiates what they need to do. I wonder who the first jumper will be. For a few minutes, it seems like no one's going to jump, but then I hear a scream as an Amity girl falls towards the net. Tobias leans over and helps her out.

"What's your name?" I ask as she stands up.

"Sara." I tell Tobias and he announces it to the compound.

"FIRST JUMPER - SARA!"

The rest of the initiates are quick to follow - there's 2 more Amity, 2 Candor, 1 Erudite, and 2 Abnegation, along with 8 Dauntless-born. We don't start training until tomorrow, so Christina, Tobias and I start giving them the tour of the compound.

"I'm Christina, I'll be one of your instructors during initiation. Lauren and I will be instructing the Dauntless-born initiates. This is Four and Six, who'll be instructing the transfer initiates." Christina introduces us to the group of initiates.

"Dauntless-born initiates. You don't need to go on the tour, so you're free to check out your dorms and get to know each other for a while. Four and Six will take the rest of you on a tour of the compound." Christina dismisses the Dauntless-born initiates, and leaves me and Tobias to deal with the transfers.

"I'm Four, and this is Six. We're going to be your instructors until the end of your initiation. At the end of initiation, if you are not in the top ten initiates, which includes the Dauntless-born, you will become factionless. Training doesn't start until tomorrow, so we'll tell you more then. Any questions?"

The Amity girl who jumped fifth raises her hand shyly. "Are Four and Six your real names?"

I sigh. "No, they're nicknames. Any more questions?"

"Why are your nicknames numbers?" The Candor boy shouts from the back of the group.

I smile at the initiates. "Why don't you see if you can figure it out?"

"Let's get on with the tour." Tobias sighs and starts leading the group towards the Pit. As we get closer, I hear the faint sound of the gushing water in the chasm. I overhear the Erudite girl whisper to another initiate, wondering what the noise was. Tobias pushes open the double doors into the Pit, and the initiates go quiet.

"This," I gesture towards the enormous underground cavern, "is the Pit." The group seems overwhelmed by the size, or number of people, or maybe just the contrast between the Pit and their own factions. They don't react until Tobias starts walking across the room towards the chasm. The roar of the water grows louder as we approach the iron railing. The water to my left is calm, the complete opposite of the other side.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump from this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." Tobias shouts above the roaring noise of the water to my right. This part of the tour reminds me of Al. _It has happened before and it will happen again. _I wonder if I could have saved him, if I'd just forgiven him. Tobias leads the transfers through to the dining hall, where the Dauntless-born initiates have just started eating. They sit down with the other initiates, and Tobias and I head over to sit with Christina and Uriah. They talk about the Dauntless-born initiates, and we tell them about the transfers.

"Did anyone ask about your names, _Six_?" Christina asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"Of course they did. And they asked why." I reply, and Christina smiles.

"Did you tell them why?"

"I told them to figure it out themselves." Christina glances at the initiates across the room.

"So, what are they called, the transfers?"

I start pointing them out to Christina. "See the Amity girl with blonde hair, sitting at the end of the table? That's Sara, first jumper." Christina frowns.

"Hang on. _Amity_, first jumper?" She looks suspicious.

"Just because they're from Amity, doesn't mean they can't be brave." I point out. "Don't think any of them will have a natural talent for the physical part of initiation though."

I describe the rest of the initiates as we eat. When we've finished, Tobias and I show the initiates their dorms, then head towards the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tris_

"Today, you will learn two things. The first thing you will learn is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I explain what we're going to be doing to the transfer initiates. At the mention of guns, the initiates look a bit startled – everyone except Sara, the boy from Erudite, and one of the Abnegation girls. The initiate from Erudite has probably read something about guns, or how to shoot, and I already know that Sara's not easily scared.

Tobias starts explaining the initiation process. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." He starts pacing back and forth across the room.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental." Tobias says. "This is also information you may need later in stage one, so watch carefully. Six?"

I pick up a gun and stand in front of the first target. I stand with my feet apart, grip the gun with both hands, and fire. The bullet goes through the centre circle of the target.

"Get started!" Tobias commands. The initiates rush to get to the guns, but for the first minute or so, no-one fires them. Sara is first to fire, and everyone follows suit – everyone except the erudite boy. He stands there, examining the gun, for five minutes. Tobias mutters something about him never learning to shoot, but when he eventually fires the gun, it's closer to the centre than some of the other initiates' are.

They shoot at the targets until lunchtime, and Tobias and I watch, giving them tips. "Stop shooting. Put the guns down and go to lunch." I tell the initiates. I wait until it's just us two left in the training room, and I kiss Tobias on the cheek. We hold hands as we leave the training room to go and eat lunch. We sit with Christina and Lauren, who've been training the Dauntless-born initiates. "How's the training going?" Christina asks. "The Erudite boy seems pretty good with a gun." Christina glanced towards the table where the initiates are sitting. "Blond, tall and skinny?" Christina guesses. "Yep." "Well, you've got a surprising bunch. A fearless Amity, an Erudite who's good at shooting… I wonder what else." We finish eating and head back to the training room to wait for the initiates. "So, they'll practice today, then they'll fight each other tomorrow. " Tobias nods. The initiates come in, and Tobias tells them the plan for this afternoon. We watch them practising with the punch bags, but no-one really stands out. Maybe they'll be better when they're fighting each other - a bigger sense of urgency and danger. Training finishes at 4.30, and we go back to the apartment.

* * *

"Tris, are you coming down to dinner or not?" Tobias asks impatiently. "I'm coming!" I shout across the apartment. "Finally." He complains as we make our way down to the dining hall.

* * *

"Tris? Hello?" Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" Christina sighs, clearly exasperated. "I said, were the initiates any good at fighting?"

"Not really. No-one stood out, but I guess we'll see tomorrow." We talk about the initiates for a while, then Christina starts trying to persuade me to go shopping tomorrow. The initiates are fighting each other tomorrow, but Uriah and Will are taking over for a day, because they want to train some of the initiates next year, so they'll need some practice.

"Please, Tris. It'll be fun! Please…" She begs.

"Fine. I'll meet you at your apartment. 2pm?" I give in, and Christina grins.

"I'll see you then!" Christina leaves with Will, leaving me and Tobias sitting at the table.

"You ready to go?" He asks. I nod, and we head back to the apartment.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to bed." I yawn as I leave the kitchen in our apartment.

"I'll join you in a little while." Tobias replies, flicking through the TV channels until he finds something interesting. I get changed into my pyjamas and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N: The next chapter is already written, so I will upload it tonight or tomorrow - there will also be Tobias' and Christina's POV [point of view] starting in the next few chapters. I'd love to know what you think, so please review! Any suggestions/criticism are welcome. I'll try to upload a new chapter every day or two,**

**Chloe xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tobias_  
I wake up to see Tris running into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door behind her. " Tris? Are you ok?" I ask as I get up and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I walk over to the bathroom and lean against the door. Tris is sitting on the floor beside the toilet . She looks pale and she's shaking slightly. I crouch down in front of her. " Have you been sick?" She nods, and I pull her into a hug. " Do you still feel sick?" I ask. " A little bit." She says quietly. I leave Tris there while I get a glass of water for her. I go back into the bathroom and hand Tris the water. "Do you still feel sick, or do you want to go back to bed?" I ask. " Bed." Tris mumbles. She stands up and I help her get back into bed. "Sorry..." Tris says. "What are you saying sorry for? We wouldn't be doing much today anyway, and-" I start to say, but Tris interrupts. "I said I'd go shopping with Christina today..."  
"I'll tell her you can't come, ok?" I say softly, and Tris relaxes. I notice how tired she looks. "I'm going to go and call Christina. Try and get some sleep."  
I go into the living room and pick up Tris's mobile phone from the table. I scroll through the contacts until I find Christina's number and press Call.

_Christina_  
My mobile phone's ringing in the kitchen. "Will, can you answer my phone?" I shout across the apartment. I get up and go through to the living room. Will comes in, offering me my phone. "It's Fo-Tobias." I frown as I pick up the phone. Why would Tobias be calling me? I guess I'm about to find out. "Tobias?Why are you-"  
I start to ask, but he interrupts. "It's Tris." I stop flicking through the TV channels. It stops on an antique show, but I don't care. "What happened?Is she ok?" I ask. Will frowns, obviously trying to figure out who I'm talking about. He starts to ask, but I tell him to be quiet.  
"She's sick.I think she's caught that sickness bug that's going round." Tobias replies.  
"Can I come round to see her?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but later - she's asleep." Tobias says.  
"I'll be there later. See you then." I say, then hang up. I put the phone down and sit on the sofa. "What is it?" Will asks. "Tris is sick. Tobias thinks it's just that sickness bug, but I don't know... I'm going round to see her later. Do you want to come? You could try and persuade Tobias to go and do something... I don't think that'll be too easy!" Will nods. "I'm ready for a challenge." He smiles and I smile back.

•••8 PM•••

_Tobias_  
"Tris, Christina's here... Will you be okay if Will and I go paint balling with the initiates? Uriah's busy, and they need someone else to go." I ask. Tris nods. "See you later." She says and I give her a quick kiss before I get changed and leave with Will. The initiates are waiting for us by the tracks. "The train's coming!" Lauren shouts from further down the line, and we start running. When everyone's on, I start explaining what we're doing. "There will be two teams - Me & Max's team, and Will & Lauren's team. We will choose who's on each team. You will all get a paintball gun, and your aim is to get the other team's flag before they get yours. Max, do you want to choose first?" I ask.  
"Sara." He calls. I can understand that - from what we've seen so far, she's the best transfer.  
Lauren chooses the first member of her team. "Lola." A blonde girl steps forward. I remember her being from Abnegation.  
"Melody." Max calls and I recognise her immediately. She's another Amity girl - one of the first to jump after Sara.

The rest of the initiates are soon split into teams. Lauren leans out of the door, and tells us to get ready to jump.

_Tris_  
I smile at Christina as she comes in. "I heard you were sick." She says, but I feel a lot better now. I've still got a headache, but at least I'm not puking every five minutes. "Yeah." I sigh. I almost wish I could have been training the initiates today instead - it's challenging, but I enjoy it, and so does Tobias.  
" I brought you a present." She smiles and brings a bag out from behind her back. I untie the knot to find that it's full of bath salts and hair stuff. "Thanks." I say as I wonder how Tobias is getting on with the initiates.

_Tobias_  
"I think we should hide the flag over there, by the Ferris wheel!" One of the Dauntless-born initiates says. "The other group have gone the other way anyway." I nod, and Max agrees." Let's go! Think about where we should put it and how we'll get the other team's flag." It's a bad idea - as soon as we set off, everyone starts talking at once.  
"I think we should put it on the Ferris wheel!" Anna, another Dauntless-born shouts. "Well, statistically speaking, we should put it in the place which the other team will least expect, though the exact location will-" The Erudite boy, Tom, starts to explain, but the others don't want to listen. "We're not here for statistics!" One interrupts. I sigh and glance at Max. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing chapter 4 at the moment, so it should be up by tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tris_

I wake up feeling sick. Tobias has already left to start the initiates' training, but he's coming back for half an hour at lunch. They're fighting each other again today, but these fights are more important to their rankings. When I'm finished being sick, I decide to look through the bag Christina brought me. I didn't get a chance yesterday – Christina was busy updating me on how the initiates were doing, and apparently the Dauntless-born are doing well. I pick the bag and start looking. There's some shampoo, some bath salts, a new hairbrush. There's something else in the bottom of the bag, hidden by everything else. I pick it up. It's a thin white box, with 2 words on the front. _Pregnancy Test._

_Tobias_

"Today, you are going to be fighting against each other, an-"I start to explain what the initiates will be doing today, but I'm interrupted by the Erudite boy, Toby. "Wouldn't it be more logical to use different methods of training to increase our skills instead of –"I stop him halfway through the question. Uriah tells me he didn't do well yesterday – he's probably worried he'll get beaten up again. "Being Dauntless is not about_ logic, _being Dauntless is about _courage._ And you will _not_ get any better at being Dauntless by avoiding the things that you are not good at." The boy adjusts his glasses and nods.

"_As I was saying,_ today you will be fighting each other again today. You will be paired with different people, and today's fights are _very _important for us to decide your rankings at the end of stage one. First fight – Sara vs. Toby." I glance at my watch as Sara and Toby walk towards the mat. It's only 10 am. 2 hours until I can see Tris again.

_Tris_

I slide the box open. Inside, there is a plastic white stick and a set of instructions. I follow the instructions up to the last step. _Wait for approximately 3 minutes before checking the screen to view the result._ I sigh and put the test down beside the sink. 3 minutes.

_Tobias_

Sara easily beats Toby – he's down within minutes, and he made almost no attempt to fight back. The other initiates stand nervously as they wait for their turn. Sara and Toby leave the mat and Uriah announces the next fight. "Melody vs. Callum." Melody steps forward, but Callum backs away from the mat. "Callum, you're up." Uriah shouts across the training room. Callum doesn't move. I sigh. "Callum, do you want to end up factionless?" I shout. He shakes his head nervously. "Then I suggest you start fighting!" He starts walking slowly towards the mat, where Melody is waiting.

_Melody_

I don't like fighting much, but Callum is too easy to beat. He starts off trying to punch me, but I'm too quick. I duck and kick him in the shin, and after that, it's easy. A couple more punches and he's down. I leave the mat and Four announces the next fight. "Lola vs. Olivia." I turn away from the mat as they start. I'm not sure I can stand watching them fight anymore. Instead, I turn to look at Four and Uriah. They're paying attention to the fight, occasionally writing something on a clipboard. Four's mobile starts to ring. It's quiet, and I'm sure none of the other initiates hear it over their shouts of encouragement, but I'm standing at the edge of the group. He takes it out of his pocket and frowns at the screen. "Uriah, can you manage for a couple of minutes?" He asks quietly, and Uriah nods. He starts to ask why, but Four interrupts him. "It's Tris." Uriah nods again, and Tobias walks towards the door at the end of the training room. He answers the phone as he leaves, closing the door behind him. I turn back to the mat to find that Lola has just beaten Olivia, but from the way Olivia's friends are talking, it sounds like it was close.

_Tobias_

I close the door behind me. "Tris? What's wrong?" I ask as I finally answer my phone. "When are you coming back to the apartment?" She asks, and I can tell something's wrong. She sounds nervous, and quieter than usual. "Lunch is in about 15 minutes, so I'll come back then. Why?"

"I need to talk to you." She replies. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." I promise. We say goodbye, and she hangs up. I walk back into the training room, and the next fight has started. Uriah is scribbling something on the clipboard, but he stops as I come over. "Is she-"He starts to ask. "Tris is fine. I mean, she's still sick, but nothing new." I reassure him, and he gets back to scoring the initiates on their techniques.

**LUNCH**

_Tris_

Tobias' key turns in the lock. He walks in and sits on the sofa beside me. "What's wrong?" He asks, "And don't say you're fine, because you're a terrible liar." I sigh and stare at the floor. I'm not sure how else to tell him, so I decide to just say it. "Tris?" He asks, his voice full of concern and worry. I take a deep breath before I tell him. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! The next chapter will be up sometime this week, although it might not be until next weekend as I'm quite busy this week. I'd love to know what you think and if you have any ideas about what else should happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tris_

Tobias smiles. He looks relieved until he notices my frown. "Tris? That's good, isn't it?" He asks, and I nod. "Yeah, but… what if I can't do it? I'm only 19, and- "I feel tears building up in my eyes. Tobias hugs me tighter. "You'll be fine." He reassures me, kissing my forehead before he glances at his watch. He sighs. "I need to get back to the initiates soon. I'll be back early – there's 1 more fight left, then some knife throwing, but Max has changed the schedule to end at 3 today." I nod, and he says goodbye before leaving the apartment.

_Melody_

Uriah looks bored, just like the rest of us. We're waiting for Four to get back so we can get back to training, but I don't see why we can't start now – Uriah's here, and there is only 1 fight left – what's the worst that can happen? Just as I'm starting to think he'll never turn up, he appears at the door, and mutters something to Uriah. I don't hear all of it, but I manage to catch a few words – it's something about Tris, and telling him later. He turns to us. "The last fight is Maria vs. Robert." Four announces, and they make their way to the mat. A few minutes in, Robert is clearly winning .It only takes another 30 seconds for him to get Maria down. "Four circles Robert's name on the board, then leads us to another training room. It's set up with targets, but we've already done guns, so what's this room for? Then I notice the table._ Knives._

_Tobias_

I take the initiates into the next training room. It's set up with targets, and knives are spread along the table. "This afternoon, you will be learning how to throw knives. Stand in front of a target." I say, and the initiates quickly line up in front of the targets. I walk over to the last target and start throwing. I throw three knives at the target, and they all land in the centre. The initiates just stand and watch, even when I'm finished. "Get on with it." I shout across the room, and they scramble for knives. Lola, Olivia, Melody, and Toby seem pretty good, getting closer to the centre with every throw, while the other initiates' knives go all over the place. It soon gets to 3 pm, and I dismiss the initiates. I stay behind to sort out the knives – an Abnegation habit – while Uriah stays to ask me about Tris. I told him she was fine, but he doesn't seem to believe me. I want to tell him, but I don't know whether Tris will want people to know yet or not. I finally give in to his insistent questions. "Come back to the apartment and find out then." I finish sorting out the knives and targets, and head back to the apartment with Uriah.

_Uriah_

"_Come back to the apartment and find out then."_ I frown, confused. Why does it make any difference whether I go back to their apartment or not? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. I could try to figure it out myself, but I'm Dauntless, not Erudite, and with what little information Four's given me, it would have to be an Erudite, and a very intelligent one too, to work out what was going on with Tris. It was something important, at least – Tris has called Four while he was training the initiates, and she'd never usually interrupt his work unless it was important. He'd said to go back to the apartment to find out, so it couldn't be too bad, health-wise anyway, or she'd be at the infirmary. I sigh impatiently and start looking through the initiates' information while I wait for Four to finish sorting out the targets.

_**Dauntless initiation**_

_Stage One – Physical Training_

_Initiate information_

_**Robert**_

_16 year old male from the Candor faction. Can shoot well and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. _

_**Lola**_

_16 year old female from the Candor faction. Has basic skills in shooting and hand-to-hand combat._

_**Toby**_

_16 year old male from the Erudite faction. Skilled at shooting but lacks physical strength in combat._

_**Olivia**_

_16 year old female from the Abnegation faction. Has average skills in most areas of physical training._

_**Maria**_

_16 year old female from the Abnegation faction. Has basic skills in knife-throwing and shooting but lacks physical strength in combat._

_**Callum**_

_16 year old male from the Amity faction. Has good knife-throwing skills but lacks shooting skills. Has average skills in combat._

_**Sara**_

_16 year old female from the Amity faction. Has good shooting and combat skills._

_**Melody**_

_16 year old female from the Amity faction. Good at shooting and knife-throwing. Average skills in physical combat._

"You ready to go?" Four asks. The targets are set up and the knives are back on the table. I leave the clipboard on the table and follow him back to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N:****_ Sorry for the delay between updates_! I was away for a few days so I didn't have my laptop to write new chapters. I decided to give you some more info about the initiates and try out a few new POVs. In Chapter 6 - Will Uriah find out? and there's some drama with the initiates... [Will be uploaded either _tonight_ or _Saturday/Sunday._ ] Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for what else could happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tris_  
I hear Tobias come in, but then he says something - who's he talking to? "I'll only be a minute." He tells them. He comes into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. "Uriah's here. He wants to know what's wrong." Tobias says as he sits on the bed next to me. I sigh and bury my head in my hands. Tobias puts his arm around me. "You don't have to tell him yet if you don't want to." I lean against him. "No, I'll tell him. Which usually means the whole compound will find out soon."  
"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to." Tobias repeats softly. I hesitate for a moment to think about it. "I'll tell him." I decide, and Tobias nods. We stand up and go in to the kitchen to tell him.  
_Uriah_  
I look up as Tris and Four walk back into the kitchen. Tris' face is pale, and she reaches for Four's hand as they sit on the sofa. "Tris, are you okay?" I ask.  
She smiles slightly as she tells me.  
"I'm pregnant."  
_Tris_  
Uriah crosses the room and hugs me. "Congratulations!" He stays for a little while, but he's got a meeting with Max about initiate training. He's just about to leave when we hear a scream coming from the direction of the chasm. I pull on a pair of trainers and a jacket over my tank top and leggings and follow Tobias and Uriah down to the pit.  
_Melody_  
I'm talking to Tori at the tattoo parlour when I hear the scream. I run out and make my way towards the chasm. By the time I get there, Uriah is shouting orders at Lola and Robert, who are running to get a nurse and emergency kit from the infirmary. Four and Six are kneeling beside Callum, who's lying unconscious by the edge of the chasm. I crouch beside Six. "What happened?"  
"We found him in the chasm. Don't know whether he jumped or he was pushed, but it's not looking good." She replies, leaning over Callum to check his breathing. She turns to Four. "Breathing okay. Pulse?" Four frowns. "A bit slow, but it's there. We need to get him to the infirmary now." Lola arrives with one of the nurses from the infirmary who instructs Four and Six to get him to the infirmary immediately. Four lifts him up easily, and Six clears a path through the crowd of Dauntless surrounding them. I follow them, Sara close behind.  
_Tris_  
The nurse shows us to an empty bed for Callum. As soon as Four puts him on the bed, she starts taking his pulse and hooks him up to a monitor. She shouts for a doctor and someone rushes in. I step back and Four guides me out to the waiting area. Melody and Sara are already there. "How is he?" Melody asks anxiously. I sigh. "We don't know. The nurse said she'll come out and tell us when she finds anything out." We sit down to wait.

_Melody_  
We've been here for hours, and we still can't see Callum. One of the nurses has come out to tell us that he's stable, but nothing else. Four and Six are still waiting too, and Sara has gone to get us something to eat. She comes back a few minutes later with some sandwiches and coffee for all four of us. Six only eats a bit of hers, and she doesn't touch her coffee. I talk to Sara for a little while, but she eventually falls asleep in her chair. Four and Six decide to go back to their apartment and check on Callum in the morning.  
A nurse comes out about twenty minutes later and tells us we can see him. I wake Sara and we go in to see him.  
_Tris_  
We leave the infirmary and go back to the apartment. Tobias puts his arm around my waist and I lean against his chest.  
"He'll be okay." He says softly. "I know. It just... It reminded me of Al." I say, and Tobias hugs me tighter. He glances at the clock and starts walking towards the bedroom. "Come on. You need to get some sleep. Do you want to go back to initiate training tomorrow?" He asks, and I nod as I follow him into the bedroom. " I think so. Are they going through Lauren's fear landscape?" Tobias nods and I get into bed, leaving my trainers and jacket on the floor.  
_Callum_  
"Callum?" I open my eyes to see Melody sitting beside my bed." Where am I?" I ask.  
"The infirmary. Four and Six found you in the happened?" I pause for a moment. I can trust Melody. I'm tempted to tell her the truth to say "I jumped." But jumping into the chasm is not Dauntless, even if you survive. Giving up half way through initiation is not Dauntless. So I lie.  
"Robert, and Lola... They pushed me over the edge."

**A/N: Included Callum's POV in this chapter as well, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think & if you have any ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Melody_

"Melody! You've only got 5 minutes!" Sara says urgently as I get up. I get dressed quickly and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Four and Six are already waiting when Sara and I get to the training room.

"Today you will find out your rankings. After that we will start the next stage of training, which we will explain later." Six tells us. Four is getting the board with the rankings on from where it leans against the wall behind them when Toby interrupts. "I thought some initiates were cut at the end of stage one, after visiting day…" He trails off, waiting for a response from Four or Six. "That's how it used to work." Toby doesn't seem satisfied with her answer. "So what's changed?" He persists with the questions. I wish he'd learn to keep his mouth shut. "The new Dauntless leader decided to make some changes to the training schedule. Visiting Day has been moved to the end of training, and after all three stages, any initiate who is not in the top ten, including the Dauntless-born initiates, will become factionless." Six explains, and Toby doesn't ask anything else. Four puts the board up on the wall, and he and Six step back to let us see the rankings.

_1. Lola_

_2 .Sara_

_3 .Melody_

_4 .Robert_

_5 .Olivia_

_6 .Callum_

_7 .Toby_

_8 .Maria_

_Tris_

"Now we're going to start the second stage of training, which is primarily emotional." I tell the initiates. They follow us out of the training room to the dark corridor outside the simulation room, where the Dauntless-born initiates are already waiting. I tell the initiates to wait here and we go into the simulation room. "It's the same as the fear landscape – inject the serum into their neck, and you can watch it on the computer." Tobias explains. I nod, and sit in one of the chairs in front of the computer screen while Tobias asks for Lola to come in.

_Melody_

I sit and wait in the corridor with the other initiates. Lola is called in first, and it's twenty minutes before Four comes out and asks for one of the Dauntless-Born initiates called Rose. One of the Dauntless-born initiates asks who was ranked second. When Sara says "I was second," someone further down the corridor laughs. "I could beat you in a fight any day, and I was ranked fifth!" They shout, and Sara seems annoyed. "You spend your whole lives training for this, and we get a few weeks! It's a bit unfair isn't it?" She shouts along the corridor. Another of the Dauntless-born initiates speaks up. "Not really. Sure, stage one we can train for, but apparently no-one can prepare for stage two."

I don't have time to question what she said, because Four opens the door at the end of the corridor and says, "Melody." I stand up and walk towards the door, past the other initiates. I walk past Four and he closes the door behind me. In the middle of the room there is a reclining metal chair, just like the one in the aptitude test. Six is sitting beside the chair, in front of a computer. Four tells me to sit down, so I do. "Is it a simulation?" I ask as Four takes a syringe from a box beside the computer. Six nods. "You'll face one of your fears. The only way to get out of the simulation is to lower your heart rate and control your breathing." Four picks up the syringe and brushes my hair off my neck. He eases the top of the needle into the skin in the side of my neck. He injects the serum and I feel a dull ache spread from my neck. "The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. Any questions?" Four asks. I nod. "How come there are no wires?" I ask. "There's a transmitter in the serum." Six replies. "It sends the data to the computer so we can see and monitor it, before it gets forwarded to the Dauntless administrators." I can't think of any more questions, so I sit in silence, waiting for it to start. Just before sixty seconds is up, I hear Six say something. "The first time is always the hardest." Then the world fades into darkness and the simulation starts.

I find myself in a dark room. There's some light, but not much. I reach out, and my hand hits a wall. I reach the other way, only to find another wall. I start to panic, and I crouch down before I realise that it's probably not the best thing to do when the walls are closing in on me. I lift my head, and as I thought, I meet the ceiling, which wasn't that low a minute ago. I close my eyes, and all I can hear is my fast heartbeat and uneven breathing. I don't know how long I sit there, but it seems like hours. I open my eyes, and curl up smaller. That's when I remember Six's words. _The only way to get out of the simulation is to lower your heart rate and control your breathing._ This isn't real. I close my eyes again and focus on slowing my breathing. I open my eyes, and I'm sitting in the metal chair. I find my face wet with tears. Six glances at Four, who's getting a syringe ready for the next initiate. "I'll take you back to the dorms." She says softly. She says something to Four as I get off the chair, and she shows me out of the door at the other end of the room. Six closes the door behind her, and walks beside me until we're nearly at the dorms. "What was the point in that?" I ask. "I didn't choose Dauntless to be tortured until I'm fearless!" Six stops and grabs my arm. "It's not about being fearless. It's about learning to think in the midst of fear." I sigh, exasperated. "But I _can't!_ I tried, and I couldn't do it!" I try to walk away, but Six stops me. "How long do you think you spent in that simulation, Melody?" I shrug. "I don't know. Half an hour?" She shakes her head. "Four minutes. Faster than any of the other initiates." _Four minutes?_ That was only four minutes? I suddenly felt sorry for anyone who had been in there longer. Four minutes was bad enough.

I head back to the dorm, and Six goes back to the simulation room. I'm getting ready to go to bed when I find that Six managed to slip a note into my pocket while we were walking. I unfold the small square of paper. _Meet me by the train tracks at ._ I get my phone out from where it's hidden under the mattress and set a quiet alarm for just before midnight, and slide it under my pillow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! The meeting will be in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Melody_

I wake up a little while before midnight, when my alarm starts going off quietly. I switch it off so it won't wake anyone else, and get out of bed. Everyone else seems to be asleep. I leave the dorm quietly and make my way towards the train tracks. I'm surprised that the Pit is still pretty busy, though there is nothing like the number of people that are there during the day. I slip through quietly, unnoticed by the rest of Dauntless. I suppose it's not unusual for them to go out this late. Jumping off a building would be more Dauntless at night. I walk past the chasm and think of Callum, who's lying in the infirmary because of Robert and Lola. I don't understand why they'd do it though – he wasn't exactly good at the first stage of initiation. I push these thoughts to the back of my mind as I find myself beside the train tracks, where I sit and wait for Six.

Four and Six turn up five minutes later. Six is wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, despite the cold wind, revealing a tattoo on her forearm. _4+6._ Sara said she thought they were together, but I didn't actually know, until now. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask, and Four shakes his head. "Not here. We'll talk on the train." Whatever it is they want to talk to me about, it must be important. They won't talk about it here, so it has to be something secret, or dangerous. Something no-one else can know. I don't have any more time to think about it, because I see the train in the distance, and start running along the edge of the track, ready to jump. Four and Six follow close behind. I jump on first, diving through the door, and land halfway across the carriage. Four jumps and grabs the handle beside the door, landing on the narrow ledge underneath, then pulls Six up into his arms. It almost looked like an accident, as if she nearly didn't make it onto the train, but it seems too rehearsed for that. Do they do it every time they jump onto a train? They step into the carriage and sit down opposite me. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask again. Six looks up. "What was the result of your aptitude test?" She asks, looking me in the eye. "Don't lie about it. This is important." Her voice is quiet, but stern. I hesitate as I think back to what the woman who administered my aptitude test said. _"Your test result was inconclusive…You have an equal aptitude for three factions; Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation…unusual…They can't control you – they call it Divergent." _"Inconclusive." They don't seem to find it unusual, or surprising. "Which factions?" Four asks. "Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation." I answer, and Four and Six exchange a look. "What?" I ask, my voice sounding more confident than I feel. "That's exactly what I got." Six says quietly. "You're Divergent too?" She nods, and so does Four. "What…what does it mean, being Divergent?" This time, it's Four who answers. "You're more aware during simulations. You can learn how to manipulate them. It's dangerous though – you can't let anyone else find out. We can edit the footage for the simulations, but just be careful. Try not to show it." That's why we came out on the train. So no-one else would find out. Six gets up and leans out of the door, only holding onto the handle. "Get ready to jump." She says, and Four stands behind her in the doorway. I hear them counting down, and they jump together, a few seconds before I do. I land on my feet and run for a few metres before I slow down.

By the time I reach the entrance to the compound, Four and Six are already inside. They've stopped to talk to some people, who I assume are some of their friends. I walk across the other side of the pit, and stop by the chasm. I look down into the chasm, and think back to what Four said on the first day. _It has happened before and it will happen again. _I look across to Four and Six, where they stand with their friends, laughing, and think about something Six said, when we were waiting to find out about Callum. She was talking to Four, but I managed to catch a couple of sentences. "_He reminded me of Al. If we could have saved him, the same way we saved Callum…"_ She'd lost someone, a friend, to the chasm. Now I understood why she'd done everything she could to save Callum – because if she could have done that for her friend, she would have.

Part of me, perhaps the Erudite part, has a feeling that something isn't right about Callum's story, but I push that thought away when I hear loud laughter from across the Pit. I turn away from the chasm and see that it's one of Six's friends, clearly excited about something, hugging Six. For a moment I wonder what it is, but I push that thought away too when I realise how tired I am. I head back to the dorm to try and get some sleep.

_Tris_

"Wow, Uriah, you managed to keep it quiet for a whole day." I say sarcastically, but I can't help smiling at Christina's reaction. She laughs and hugs me. "Congratulations!" She says. Will starts talking to Tobias while Uriah just stands there grinning. We talk for a couple more minutes before Tobias puts his arm around my waist. "You do need to get some sleep, you know," He says, and I smile. "I know." I kiss him lightly before we say goodnight to Christina, Will and Uriah, and go back to our apartment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So Chapter 9 will be uploaded sometime before next Sunday, depending on when I have time to write it. Only 2 and a half days of school left before Christmas, so I'll probably be updating more during the Christmas holidays – you might even get a Christmas update if I manage to pre-write a chapter/have time before the Doctor Who Christmas special starts! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Tris_

The initiates' simulations are similar to yesterday. The fears differ slightly, but not much. Until it gets to Melody. We know she's Divergent, so Tobias has made some fake footage, ready to send to the Dauntless leaders. She sits in the chair and lies still as Tobias injects the serum into her neck. "Sixty seconds until it activates." Tobias reminds her, and she nods. "You know when we were waiting to see how Callum was after you took him to the infirmary?" Melody asks, and I nod. Her next words come out in a rush, as if she's desperate to say them before the simulation starts. "I kind of overheard you talking, and I shouldn't have been listening, but I was wondering…who was Al?" I glance at my watch. 40 seconds until it starts. 40 seconds isn't long enough to explain, so I tell her I'll explain on the way back to the dorms.

_Melody_

We spend half a minute in silence before I think of something else that I've been wondering about, but I start to slip into the simulation before I can ask. The world fades into darkness, and I find myself in a darkened room. There's less light, but I there's more to see. I'm standing on a podium that's barely wide enough, above a pit that I can't see the bottom of. I can't move, or I'll fall to my death. I turn around, precariously balanced on the small square, and find that there is no exit or escape._ There has to be a way out._ Why else would I be trapped here? I lean forwards slightly in an unsuccessful attempt to see the bottom of the pit, but I almost fall and my heart is suddenly beating much faster. I tell myself to calm down, I didn't fall off, when I remember what Six said yesterday. _The only way to get out of the simulation is to lower your heart rate and control your breathing._ I know that it's just a simulation, but I will never be able to calm down stood here, on a podium this high and easy to fall off. I know what I have to do, but do I have the courage to do it? For a few minutes, I just stand there, trying to convince myself. I shuffle closer to the edge and close my eyes. I cross my arms over my chest. _It's only a simulation. What's the worst that can happen?_ I jump before I give myself a chance to think about it.

_Tris_

Melody sits up straight away. "It worked…" She mutters. "Looks like it. I'll take you back to the dorm." We go through the door at the back of the room, and I hear Four call the next initiate in. "How long was I in there?" She asks as soon as the door closes. "Four minutes. Was it a fear of heights?" I guess. She shakes her head, her blonde hair brushing her shoulders. "A fear of falling."

We walk in silence for a few minutes before Melody asks about Al again. "What happened to Al?" She asks softly. "Al was one of the other transfers. He wasn't doing too well after the second stage, and he…" I blink back tears. "He jumped. He thought he was going to be cut."

"What was your ranking, after the second stage?" Melody asks. "First." I reply. "What about after the last stage, when they rank you with the Dauntless-born initiates as well?" I smile. "Still first." We've almost reached the dorms. "Any more questions?" Melody laughs. "Just one. Were you and Four both transfers?" I nod. "Different initiate groups, but yeah." She stops outside the door to the dorm. "Thanks. For helping me, I mean." Melody says before she walks into the dorm.

I go back to the simulation room, and the rest of the initiates go through their simulations. Olivia's pretty quick – she's out of the simulation in nine minutes, quicker than most of the other initiates. A few of the Dauntless-born are almost as fast, but others take nearly three times as long. They've all finished by about 3pm, so we leave early. "The doctor's appointment is at four." Tobias reminds me as we leave. "I'm going to Christina's. I'll see you at the apartment at five to four." I give him a quick kiss before I start walking towards Christina and Will's apartment. I knock quietly, and Christina opens the door. "Tris! Aren't you meant to be with the initiates?" She asks. "Training finished early today." I explain. She smiles and I know what she's about to say. "Let's go shopping!" She suggests. "Christina…" I moan, but she's not listening. "It'll be fun! And there's this new shop, next to the jewellery store, and it's so cool…" I give in. "Fine, but I've only got an hour." Christina glances at her watch. "What are you doing at four? Or should that be _with _Four?" She asks, laughing. "Ha ha." I say sarcastically as she grabs her bag and we leave her apartment. "Doctor's appointment. Yes, _with _Four." I say. Christina drags me into a few baby shops while we're shopping, but I refuse to buy anything. "We've got loads of time to buy baby stuff." She changes the subject. "Tris…Can I be the baby's aunt? I mean, we're not actually related, but…" She asks, and I nod. Three shops later, I glance at my watch. It's nearly four. "Christina, I need to go." She sighs. "But you've barely bought anything…fine." I turn to leave when she stops me. "Tris…you know you get a picture of the baby, like an ultrasound? Can I have one?" There's a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What for?" I ask suspiciously. "I just want a picture of my niece or nephew! Why else would I want a picture for?" I nod, and she smiles. "See you later." I say. I turn around and almost bump into Tobias. "You weren't at the apartment, so I figured you'd be here." He explains. I hold his hand as we walk up to the infirmary.

"Tris Prior." The receptionist calls across the waiting room. I stand up and Tobias follows me. A nurse shows us into a room where a doctor is waiting for us. "So you're here to see how far along you are?" He checks, and I nod. I explained it over the phone this morning. "Just hop up onto the bed and lie back." I do as he says, and Tobias sits in the chair beside me. The doctor picks up a tube of blue gel. "This might be a little bit cold." He warns me, but I still gasp slightly when he squeezes it onto my abdomen. He picks up the white stick, attached to the screen, and gently moves it over my lower abdomen. He stops halfway across and turns the screen so we can see. The white blob moves slightly on the screen as he moves the stick into a different position. "I'd say you're about nine weeks along. How many pictures do you want printed?" I turn to Tobias. "Three?" I suggest, and he frowns. "Why do we need three?" He asks. "One for us, Christina wants one – I said she could be the baby's aunt – and my parents will want one." I explain, and he nods. The doctor prints off three pictures and hands them to me as we leave. "When do you want to tell your parents?" Tobias asks. "Visiting day? It's not too far away, and we won't have many other chances to see them."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Longest chapter so far (1200+ words) , please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for the delay between chapters, I was at school this week but it's the holidays now so there should be more frequent updates, especially after Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Tris_

"Christina!" I knock on the door of her apartment again. "Hang on Tris…I'll be there in a minute…" I hear her shout. I sigh and lean against the door frame. "Christina…" I moan as she opens the door. "Finally! What were you doing?" Christina smirks. "Will and I were just-"She starts, but I interrupt. "Okay, I take that back – I don't want to know!" I laugh as I go into her apartment. "You said you wanted a picture?" I hold out a copy of the scan, and she takes it, smiling. "Cute!"

"Christina, it's a black and white blob."

"Well, it's a cute blob!"

I give up trying to persuade her otherwise – it _is _just a black and white blob, no matter how hard I stare at it – and answer her questions about the initiates. I don't tell her about Melody being Divergent – she doesn't even know that _I'm _divergent, and it would be stupid to tell her now.

"How are the transfers doing?"

"They're doing alright. Did you hear what happened to Callum?" I ask and she nods.

"Did he jump, or was it one of the others?" She asks quietly.

I hesitate. "He said it was Robert and Lola, but I'm not sure. Something about it doesn't add up."

Christina frowns. "What doesn't add up? Two initiates, jealous of someone who's doing better than them – I don't see anything unusual about that."

I think back to the rankings for stage one. "That's it though – they weren't jealous. He was lower than both of them in the rankings – they had nothing to be jealous of."

She shrugs. "Strange. Anyway, there's something I forgot to show you earlier. "I follow her into her bedroom. She opens the wardrobe and rummages through the clothes until she finds what she's looking for. She pulls out a red dress with white flowers in one corner. "I bought it when I went shopping yesterday. What do you think?" I smile. " It's nice." Christina sighs dramatically. "You don't get it. It's more than just nice. It's-"

"Red."

_Christina_

"Red." Tris interrupts, and I laugh. "I give up. Do you want to stay and watch a film?" I ask, and Tris shakes her head. "I'm going back to the apartment." I wait until she's left before I grab the scan photo. It _is _cute, no matter what Tris says. "Will, I'm going out. I'll be back in about half an hour." I shout across the apartment. "Okay." He mutters, obviously busy. I know he's Dauntless now, but sometimes he acts like he's still back in Erudite. He's trying to figure out how to solve some sort of puzzle he found the other day. I leave for the library. It's quiet when I get there – not many people even _know_ that Dauntless has a library, let alone use it. I only know about it because Will told me – apparently every faction is required to have one. The library here in the Dauntless compound is small, but it comes in useful occasionally. I slip past today's librarian - a young Dauntless, who looks about 14, probably here as a punishment for something – and head towards the photocopier in the corner. I make 2 copies of the scan photo before I leave and head back to the apartment. Will is still working on that puzzle when I get back. I take one of the photocopies of the scan photo and put it on the table. I leave the actual photo in my pocket along with the other photocopy, and grab a silver pen from the drawer. Time to get to work.

_Tris_

I sigh as I sit down on the sofa. It's only 6 pm but I'm already tired. The pregnancy is really tiring me out, especially with the morning sickness, which seems to wake me up earlier every day. "Tris? You okay?" Tobias's voice interrupts my thoughts. I nod, but he doesn't seem convinced. "I'm fine. Just tired." "Go to bed. I'll wake you when I've made dinner." He suggests, and I nod before I go into the bedroom.

_Melody_

"Melody?" Callum croaks when I sit in the chair next to his bed. I nod. "How's initiation going?" He asks. "It's okay. We're doing simulations at the moment." He frowns in confusion, so I explain the simulations, then we talk about the rankings and how everyone else is doing. I glance at my watch. "I need to go. I said I'd meet Olivia to go shopping." I say apologetically and he nods in understanding. I leave the infirmary and walk across the Pit. I've still got a few minutes before I'm supposed to be meeting Olivia to go shopping, so I pause beside the chasm. This is the only place in Dauntless I've seen that has railings. The only place too dangerous for even the most Dauntless. My mind drifts back to Callum and what happened to him. I still haven't figured out what it is that doesn't add up. When I came out, he was lying on the rocks at the bottom of the chasm. Four and Six were by his side, then Lola and Robert and Maria came out just after me… _Robert and Lola._ There was no way they could have got back to the dorm that quickly if they did push him. If they didn't do it, then what _did _happen? I'm pulled away from my thoughts by a group of young Dauntless, probably from last year's initiate group, making plenty of noise as they run up the paths along the walls of the Pit. None of them seem concerned that there's no railing, yet I've never heard of anyone slipping or falling off. Four walks past me, towards the notice board. I look up, and my eyes drift past most of the posters – mainly notices about 'Faction before Blood' and 'True Bravery' – until I see something new, in front of where Four is standing. I only get a second to look at it before Four rips it off, leaving a tiny scrap of black paper beneath the pin. I don't understand what he was angry about until I think back to what I saw of the picture. It was something in black and white – I didn't look long enough to see what it was – with some silver writing on it. I'm not entirely sure, but I think it said something like _4 + 6 = 10._ Why would that make Four angry? Then I get it. Four & Six – as in our instructors – are together. Bu I still don't understand why it said _= 10._ Then I think back to the picture. I've only seen something that looked like that once before – minus the silver writing, obviously – at the infirmary back in Amity. If that photo was what I think it was, it can only mean one thing. Six is pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**So chapter 11 is finally up! Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy since school started, so sorry if you don't get another chapter for a while. **

**Also, I can't remember how many days each stage was in the book and my sister has lent it to one of her friends so I can't check. So I'm going to say this is the next day and the initiates are starting their fear landscapes.**

**I need to know what you guys think about skipping a few weeks between chapters, because I can't really do a chapter for every day of Tris's pregnancy especially as I have already got ideas for after the birth. If I do skip any time between chapters, it won't be more than a month.**

**I think after this chapter I might skip a week so it's the initiation ceremony, because I really don't want to be repeating the same stuff.**

**In other news, I have started writing a fanfic about an alternate ending to Allegiant, but it needs a title. So that will be uploaded soon.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11!**

**Melody**

"Today, we are going to be moving onto stage three. In this stage you will go through your fear landscapes. Today, you will each be going through one part of Lauren's fear landscape. You will wait out here until your name is called." Four said as he led us into a different corridor and went through the door at the end. It seems just like stage two, for now at least. We wait for a few minutes before Four comes out again. "Melody, you're first." He says and I follow him through the door. On the other side, there's a large rectangular room. Completely empty, except for a window along one side and a door leading through to another room, where there are 2 computer screens and a box of syringes. Six comes out of the smaller room with a syringe in her hand. "It's a simulation, but you're more aware. You'll go through one of Lauren's fears –" She motioned to a woman sitting by the computers. "- but tomorrow you'll go through your own landscape. Basically, it's all of your fears in simulations. Like with stage two, you stay in there until you calm down or face the fear." She says. I move my hair out of the way and she injects the serum into my neck. The room goes dark.

**Tris**

I inject the serum and step back into the side room. Lauren finishes authorising the data before she leaves. She's the only one who can authorise the data, because it's her fear landscape. I sit down in front of one of the computers to watch the simulation.

**Melody**

A light flickers on, though I can't see where it's coming from. I see four black walls, all moving closer. Claustrophobia, maybe? I stretch out my arms to stop them squashing me completely, but soon remember what Six said. I have to face the fear… so I have to get as small as possible. I crouch down and slowly bring my arms in to my chest. I curl up tight and close my eyes, and the walls disappear.

"…was only three minutes in that one, but then again, that's not her fear. We'll see about that tomorrow." I hear Four say, and open my eyes. Six helps me up and shows me out of the room, while Four tells the rest of the initiates who's next.

**Tris**

After Melody's time of three minutes, the other initiates seem painfully slow. Sara takes thirty minutes, as it turns out that she shares Lauren's fear of spiders. Callum, who's well enough to have been released from the infirmary, gets through quickly, as does Olivia. Lola, Maria and Toby all have average times, and Robert takes twenty minutes. Today's simulations are easy, compared to what will happen tomorrow.

**Yeah, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, I've got writers block for this and chapter 12 but after that it's all good. The plan is;**

** Ceremony**

**13. Visiting Day**

**14. A month later **

**etc. So chapter 12 might be short but 13 & 14 will make up for it, I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is finally here! **

_**-1 week later-**_

**Melody**

I wake up at ten. Today we find out who's staying in Dauntless and who's becoming factionless. Everyone's nervous about it – no one admits it, but I can tell. We're supposed to meet in the dining hall at three pm. I've got 5 hours to waste, so when I'm dressed, I go and explore the rest of the compound, going down corridors I've never even noticed before. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea, and that I'll never find my way back, when I see the group of people standing by the stairs. Some of them are older Dauntless, but there are three initiates, though none of them are transfers. The youngest, one of the initiates, says something to an older Dauntless and they head up the stairs. I jog down the corridor and follow them, as silently as I can. A few more Dauntless join behind me as they run up the stairs, trapping me in the middle of the group. They don't question who I am – the first group of Dauntless think I came with the second group, and vice versa. We run up another three flights of stairs, and I'm starting to wonder where we're actually going, when we reach the top of the Dauntless compound. I don't understand what we're about to do until I see the wire stretching from a pole on the rooftop to a building in the town outside the compound. We're going ziplining.

No-one notices me as I slip past everyone until I reach the front. I watch two more Dauntless do it, then I'm pushed towards the edge as the group of people behind me surges forward. I climb into the black material. I lie still for a few seconds before someone pushes me forward, and I start gliding down the wire. I reach the bottom in under a minute, but it is the best thing I've done in my life. At the end of the wire, I reach behind me and unclip the fabric. I fall a few metres and land in a web of people, arms outstretched to catch the next person to come down. Someone gives me a hand and pulls me to my feet, and I grab someone's hand, joining the safety net of people, ready to catch the next Dauntless to glide down the wire.

2:58pm

I stand in the Pit and wait impatiently with the other initiates. There are two minutes until we find out the results. The next two minutes could change my life – if I'm not in the top 10 initiates, I'll become factionless. Four and Six are sitting across the room, talking to the instructors who have been working with the Dauntless-born initiates. The screen in front of me flickers on, and the room falls silent. A list of names appears on the screen, one by one.

_1. Rose _A Dauntless-born girl a few metres away is whispering to one of her friends. Her hair is long and blonde, matching that of the girl in the photo. She looks in my direction, and I see that it's Rose.

_2. Melody _For a moment, I think that I've misread it. But no, the girl in the photo is me. I'm second. Six smiles at me from across the room.

_3. Ben_

_4. Sara_

_5. Laura_

_6. Olivia_

_7. Ella_

_8. Lola_

_9. Thomas_

_10. Toby _

The list ends. A group of Dauntless soldiers take the now factionless initiates away. I see Callum being dragged away at the back of the group. Maybe him jumping into the chasm had something to do with his score. He missed stage two, and Six said they'd give him the average score of the group, but he didn't do well in the first stage, and even if he did best out of everyone in the last stage, it couldn't have got his score up enough to get in. Callum never really had a chance.

9pm

**Tris**

"You know it's visiting day next week." Tobias reminds me as I stand in front of the mirror. "Are your parents coming?" He asks, and I nod. "Yeah." I rest my hand on the slight curve of my abdomen. Tobias stands behind me. "We're gonna have to tell them." He says. "I know." I say softly. He reaches his arms around my waist and puts his hands over mine. Above our baby.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too short but the next chapter will probably be longer. Chapter 13 will be about visiting day. A bit of FourTris fluff at the end because I realised I haven't done any for a little while. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
